Girl Meets Mother
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Here's the thing. She hides her emotions well, but he... well he can see right through her. Because she reminds him a lot of himself. Based off of the episode Girl Meets Maya's Mother.


It was once again Maya's favorite class. Where she could do what she loved without getting in trouble for being off task. It was art and today they were drawing the male body. Of course there was a catch and that was that they were drawing a classmate instead of looking at a reference or other such device.

Maya looks up from her sketch of the fruit bowl, which was not what she was actually drawing, to the click of the front door closing. Farkle saunters over to the bowl with a baby-blue robe on. This didn't look too good for their innocent eyes. Well, at least Riley's eyes.

"Why draw fruit, let's draw a real work of art." Farkle announced is his normal dramatic way. "That's right. Check out forty-eight pounds of nasty."

Lucas glanced at the smaller boy as he theatrically tore off the robe. The girls cringed with a resounding "no!" on their lips. Riley covering her eyes while Maya had a look that was mixed between terror and disgust.

"Well looky here. The male…. Physique." Their teacher responded as the girls lowered their hands to see their dorkey friends clothed in a vintage red and black stripped swim suite.

Maya's pencil found the paper and was soon drawing out what had appeared in her mind. She barely heard Riley asking why they weren't drawing Lucas. Maya was thankful for that, if she had to draw him it wouldn't take a genius to figure out how she pictured him. Especially since all of her illustrations tend to veer off of the instructions given. The blond had found herself doodling the cowboy too many times to count and was thankful that Riley had no idea.

"Maya, you're supposed to concentrate on the eyes." Speaking of the goofball.

"See you know what the problem is. I don't listen. By the way you're drawing Lucas." She gestured to the other girls sketch pad.

Lucas looked over at the girls again at the mention of his name. Especially sense it was his real name and it came from his pretty blond tormentor. A thought struck him in that moment and wondered if she ever drew him. He had done some doodles of her, and his other friends, but his skills were rather lacking.

"Oh, well that's the first time I've ever done that." Riley blushed as Lucas gave her a small smile.

Maya then flipped through a few more pages of Riley's pad and each one contained pictures of Lucas. They were of him as fruit, she had a problem. Maya also noted that Riley wasn't a bad artist, when it came to lips and eyes, everything else was rather bad though.

"Do I need help?" Riley's voice was small and the blonde's hair bounced as she vigorously nodded her head in confirmation.

Riley than began to talk about becoming famous artists and living in Paris. Maya only smiled before an idea struck her and her pencil once again began to dance on the page. She also began to sing with a bouncy melody that filled her head and Lucas thought it was cute, even though it was only "do's" and "da's".

"Fine, make fun of me. But, I am a serious artist who belongs in Paris." She then turned to Lucas. "Bonjour Lucas."

"Bonjour Riley." He smiled. The rest of his statement was spoken in perfect French and Maya found her mouth suddenly very dry.

"Bonjour Lucas." Riley echoed; a bit stunned that she didn't know what he just said.

Lucas also noted that neither girl knew what was spoken and chuckled softly.

"Farkle is in a bird's nest." Riley stated slowly as Maya's drawing was held up.

"It's a work of surrealism, Riley. It's how this artist's mind views the subject."

"I'm a bird to you?" Farkle's face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, just need to be protected."

Lucas noted that she saw Farkle as a brother and Riley as a sister and that Maya would protect them from anything. She knows how hard the real world can be and doesn't want them hurt or corrupted. IT brought up another question, one that he was now itching to know the answer too. How does Maya see him?

"You love me."

"Leave me alone." She literally pointed out. The cowboy saw through her annoyance though and knew she just didn't want to admit how much she cares. Although, his train of thought was derailed when he heard their teacher discussing an art show with Maya, who was refusing to participate. Not that this surprised him, as she was talented enough to do anything if she ever realized that she had the potential.

Farkle then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you headed, Farkle?"

"Gym class. That should go well right?"

No one stopped to point out that he didn't have gym this period. The bell rang signaling the end of class. The class quickly scattered once they got out of the room, but Maya stayed behind for a moment to carefully place her pad in her bag.

"I think you should do the art show."

Lucas' voice rang through the almost empty room.

"What do you know, Huckleberry?" She rolled her eyes at the notion.

"I know that you're the most talented artist this school has ever seen. I know that you want to make a statement with your art."

"Shut up, Hop-a-long. You don't get it. I don't draw for other people." She was starting to growl a bit.

"Think about it."

"Whatever."

She pushed passed him and headed out to meet with Riley so they could hang out at the Matthew's place. She wasn't going to admit that she was flattered he thought so highly of her.

The following morning rolled around and it was career day. In other words another day for Maya's mom to let her down, or really let Riley down. Maya was used to her mother not showing up when promised.

"Where's your mom?" Riley inquired after her own mother sauntered into the room.

"She won't be coming."

"But, she told you she was coming." The hurt was apparent in her tone.

"Yes, she did."

Lucas placed a hand on the elbow resting on his desk. Maya, startled by the sudden touch, turned around to see him smiling at her. The smile wasn't full of pity or comfort. Actually, she couldn't tell what it was for, but her heart skipped a beat anyway. He pulled his hand back once Mr. Matthew's began talking again. Well, it was more like awkward flirting with his wife, who was there to explain the concept of being a lawyer.

Topanga talked about hard work and dedication and all the other normal stuff. She also mentioned how many A's she had received by that point. A concept that stung Maya a bit knowing that Riley was just like her mom and she was a straight C student. The back door creaked open and Riley immediately thought it was the blonde's mother. This, of course, was not the case as a lanky man burst through the door.

"Minkus." Cory was stunned.

"Topanga." He responded, looking over at the pretty brunet.

"Stewart."

"Topanga."

"Father."

"Farkle."

Maya was smiling now at the amusing exchange. Lucas on the other hand was very confused. There was a crease between his eyebrows that Maya wanted to smooth out. Well, that was until she mentally berated herself for such an unusual, and disastrous, thought.

"Wait a minute." The native Texan spoke up.

"Yes?" The younger Minkus inquired.

"He's your father?"

"Look at us." Even though the request was to see the similarities it was apparent that Farkle got a decent portion of his appearance from his mother.

"Your name is Farkle Minkus."

"Don't wear it out."

"I don't know how you could." Lucas attempted to contain a chuckle while he spoke. He failed.

The adults had another interesting, yet competitive, discussion about A's and Helicopters. Eventually Stewart called up his son and Topanga called up Riley and the competition continued.

"Well, very nice. Good for you guys. So, this is what career day is really all about." Cory's voice rose once he began lecturing the class once more.

"Yeah, I love it every year." Maya's soft voice carried. There was pain in the monotone inflection. It was not just pain from her mother not showing up, again, but also for a reminder that she will never be any of these successful people.

"I'm sorry, Maya, maybe your mom just got a little busy."

"Are you okay?" The younger Matthews inquired.

"I'm always okay." It was her go to response. However, Lucas knew that there was a "not" missing from her statement.

Riley pulled Maya out of her seat to stand in the front of the room.

"So these are the two ladies you tell me keep chasing you. Huh?"

Stewart Minkus looked immensely proud of his son. Maya and Riley appeared to be a bit stunned by the notion and with a silent plea from Farkle Riley played along.

"Yes sir it is us." Riley was polite as always.

"I'm not doing it." Maya on the other hand was the polar opposite of Riley and took to glaring at the smaller of the duo. That is until Riley nudged her. "Yes sir. It's us. We hope that one day one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby Minki."

Farkle and Riley smiled at her and no one could deny that when she committed to something she never gave anything less than her full effort. Lucas on the other hand didn't like the thought of little blonde Farkles running around causing mayhem and was thankful that her tone gave away that she clearly wasn't interested.

"The Korean War." Cory announced the following morning.

"Genghis Khan!" Farkle declared.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see what would happen."

There were some odd looks around the room mixed with a few conformational nods. Then the door clicked and an older blonde swept into the room.

"Hello, Cory Matthews. I am so sorry for interrupting." She stated in a tone that inflected that she really wasn't.

"Oh no." Maya muttered under her breath as she seemed to fold in on herself in an attempt to hide from the mortification that was to come.

"Nothing to forgive, Katy. Class, this is Maya's mother. Katy Hart."

"Mom, what are you doing it was yesterday?" There was an uncharacteristic weariness in her tone as she addressed her mother.

"Yesterday I was unable to attend your little job fair."

"Career day."

Maya's mother then began a spiel about being trapped in a raging river. Then giving birth and some other stuff. Her act was rather pathetic, but it got the attention of many member of the class. Once there was a talking baby in the mix it started to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Maya?"

"Soap opera. She was auditioning for a soup opera."

"Can you believe I didn't get it?" Katy proclaimed.

The class gave a simultaneous "Yes", although Katy didn't believe it. She instead directed her attention to any questions. Of course Farkle had one and Maya wished she could just disappear or, better yet, let the ground swallow her up so she never has to face the light of day again.

"Ah, yes, the Farkle."

"Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?"

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, the pretty young man right there."

Maya gave her a mother a look. One that declared that she knew what she was up to. On the rare occasions that the mother and daughter duo got to actually talk Maya had discussed her new Cowboy frenemy. However, Katy knew that there was more to that story than even Maya, and probably Lucas, knew.

"Yeah, thanks. Um, why are you wearing a waitress outfit?"

His question, however, was not answered on account of an interruption from a brunet that sat in the back of the class room. Her father was a director and claimed that actors never grow up, which made Katy rather uncomfortable and allowed her to slip that since she never was hired for a job, she had to work as a waitress. It was a rather cliché outcome and Katy then took her leave from the class room.

It was after an awkward conversation with both Riley and Maya Katy decided it would be best to return to the diner. However, it was on her way out that she ran into the pretty boy.

"Shouldn't you still be in class?"

"Yes, Ma'am. But I needed to talk to you."

"Alrighty then."

"My name is Lucas Friar, although your daughter calls me many other names. I know what it's like to come from a broken home and Maya; she's so strong. It's clear that she loves you and you her, but only being there half the time is going to drive her away. Riley most likely already invited you, but please come to the gallery tomorrow. It would mean the world to Maya."

"You care about her deeply, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't leave her. You're good for her in a way that Farkle and Riley and the Matthews are not."

With that she brushed passed him in a similar manner as her daughter had just two days prior. Lucas knew it was worth a shot and hopefully she would come. Yet, there was a gnawing feeling that Katy Hart wouldn't come and it would once again crack the sturdy wall that Maya had constructed to protect herself.

Six o'clock came around and Maya was placing her piece on its stand. The pastel colors of the diner staring back at her and the image of her mom. It was only half of her on the edge of the canvas. She was a bit apprehensive about showing this piece considering it was very personal and spoke on things that she could never talk about out loud.

Seven o'clock ticked by and her friends finally swung by. Riley was animate about her mom not showing up while her Cowboy just smiled at her. She was grateful that the Matthews came. They were her family and was thankful that they supported her.

"Look at that Lady. Why can you only see half of her?" Farkle pipped up moments after Cory mentioned mashed potatoes.

Lucas place a firm arm over the smaller boys face, effectively silencing him. As he drew the boy closer he locked eyes with the fierce, yet broken, blonde and mouthed a single word. "Always". Maya had to fight off both a blush and a smile at his silent utterance. It took a lot to gain her trust and respect. Too many people had left her and she hated heartbreak. Yet, this strange Texan was on the verge of giving her something that she had lost a long time ago.

Hope.

He noticed the silent thanks that glimmered in her stormy eyes. He knew he had finally gained her trust…. And it was the greatest feeling he has had since moving to the city of lights.

When the gallery was finally about to end and everyone else had left, Maya stayed behind knowing that Lucas would do the same.

"You know I'm not some damsel you can save, right?"

"I know, but that's not going to stop me from trying. You don't have to talk about this, but your piece speaks clearly."

"It's not like I'm ashamed of her or anything, Ranger Rick. We just don't necessarily have the closest relationship with her working all the time."

"You know. For a middle schooler. Whoever painted this dog is super talented." Lucas pointed at the life like dog next to where Maya was still seated on a small wooden stool.

She laughed then. The tension from the show, from her mother not showing up, from too many questions that she didn't want to answer flowed.

"You think they're better than me?"

"Maybe, but it's a different style. It's not better. Not worse. Just different."

"I still have a lot to learn."

"I'm glad you admit that." He smiled as he walked over to his messenger bag and pulled out a book.

"Hop-a-long? What are you getting at?"

He passed her the book. It was a how to, step by step book on drawing horses and cowboys.

"Really, Cowboy, cowboys?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he felt a vibration against his thigh. It was a text from his mama stating her arrival.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow, little Lady."

"Yeah, go milk some cows or whatever."

"Whatever makes you happy, Ma'am." With a smirk on his lips and a tilt of his invisible cowboy hat he was gone and she was fighting off another blush. This one more fierce than the last.


End file.
